sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
AR-53
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:20" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Unloaded | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 3.5kgs. 7.7lbs. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:21" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Shell Weight | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 0.007kgs. 0.016lbs. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:22;mso-row-margin-right:1.0%" | colspan="2" style="width:99.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="99%"| | style="mso-cell-special:placeholder;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" width="1%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:23" | colspan="3" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Equipment & Accessories |- style="mso-yfti-irow:24" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Caliber | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 5.7x28mm FN |- style="mso-yfti-irow:25" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Rate Of Fire | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Semi-Automatic, Burst-Fire, Automatic |- style="mso-yfti-irow:26" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Capacity | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 60-Round Detachable Box Magazine |- style="mso-yfti-irow:27" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 120-Round Detachable Drum Magazine |- style="mso-yfti-irow:28" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Range | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 25 Meters 85’ Squares |- style="mso-yfti-irow:29" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Equipment | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Accessory Rail 2 – There is an accessory rail on the upper receiver and on the lower foregrip. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:30" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Superior - +1 To Hit |- style="mso-yfti-irow:31" | colspan="3" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Damage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:32" | colspan="3" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Military Ball |- style="mso-yfti-irow:33" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Damage | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 2d10+3 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:34" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Bonus | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| N/A |- style="mso-yfti-irow:35" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| AOE | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| N/A |- style="mso-yfti-irow:36" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Type | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Piercing |- style="mso-yfti-irow:37" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Save | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| N/A |- style="mso-yfti-irow:38" | colspan="3" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:39" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Availability | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| -2 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:40" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Size | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Huge – -4 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:41;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Hit Points | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 25 |- height="0" | style="border:none" width="206"| | style="border:none" width="495"| | style="border:none" width="7"| |} Buccaneer Arms Inc. AR-53 Assault Rifle The AR-53 is an upgraded model of the AR-52 and has been produced in small numbers. The newer AR-53 is issued to the Pirate Guild Marines and is very similar to the AR-52 but there are a few differences; the weapon is the same size but takes advantage of an upgraded bolt and trigger assembly making it a superior weapon to its predecessor. The carry handle has been completely removed in favor of an upper accessory rail across the top of the receiver as well as replacing the fixed stock with a folding stock from the CR/CQ-52 models. Other changes are that the weapon does not come standard with the PAGL-25 grenade launchers but does come standard with a vertical Foregrip mounted to the lower accessory rail. History Forthcoming. Development Forthcoming. Variants & Upgrades Forthcoming. Design Forthcoming. Armor Forthcoming. Armament Forthcoming. Operators Forthcoming. Other Multi-Purpose Mecha Forthcoming. Category:Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Military - Pirate Guild Category:Buccaneer Arms Inc. Category:5.7x28mm FN